Meerkat Diaries 2
This is a show made by User:Denny60643 Meerkat Diaries 2 is the 2nd season of Meerkat Diaries. With Mickey, Lady Day and Bindi almost mature and the Johnny 13 still growing and it seems their future may be bright but not everything is well here. The group has to deal with groups like the Embers and the Nightshade with the new enemies the Cobras. Kenny is become a big time rover. Enjoy this new season of Meerkat Diaries. Johnny 13 Mob Kitty Dominant Female Danny Dominant Male Terri Kind One Peter Rover Kenny Big Time Rover Embers Mob Maddie Female of the Embers Johnny Male and Maddie's Mate Bubbles Caring One Nightshade Dani [ The Nightshade's leader] Foop mate Episodes Episode 1: A Chance This morning the Johnny 13 up and are warming their tiny bodies in the morning sun. Bindi, Lady Day and Mickey are almost mature. After the group has warmed up they go out foraging for the morning. Copper catches a beetle grub and eats it whole while her brother Tyler finds a scorpion and bites off it's stinger. The whole group forages until they are full and then go back to the burrow. Meanwhile the Nightshade is scent-marking burrows that have been abandoned to add them to being part of their range. Dani the dominant female is going to have to keep a eye on Jane because she could overthrow her and become the new dominant female. The Nightshade have been scent-marking aboandoned burrows but they get tired and rest in the shade. At the Johnny 13 the 5 month old pups Tyler, Caylee, Mablle and Copper are playing with Bindi and Lady Day. The rest of the group is resting but Kenny and Peter now want to look for females to mate with so they go out to find some. They find Embers females Bubbles, Mandy and Pickles. They sneak up closer without being notice and closer. Kenny has his eys set on Bubbles while Peter has his eyes set on Pickles. Bubbles sees Kenny but she allows him to come close and Kenny mates with her but after that Kenny grooms her which is rare for a rover to do. Then the depart Peter also mates with Pickles then they depart with Bubbles and Patty going back to there own group. The two males then go back to the Johnny 13. Meanwhile back at the group the family is resting under the shade. When the two males Kenny and Peter get back to the Johnny 13 the group is in the burrow. The Johnny 13 are in the shade seeking relief from the blazing afternoon sun and have began to groom eachother. Finally Kenny and Peter get back from their roving trip. It's the late afternoon and its hot so they go into the shade too. The dominant male Danny is tired which could give Peter an chance to overthrow Danny soon. But for now the group just wants reilef from the blazing sun. It's soon evening and the group goes undergroup to sleep. The next morning the group is up and about. It's likey Peter will overthrow Danny soon. Next Time on Meerkat Diaries: The Johnny 13 expands their range and encounter the Embers and the Nightshade get a litte good luck. Also Peter overthrows Danny andbecomes the dominant male. Episode 2: The Duty It's the afternoon and the group known as Johnny 13 is senseing something dangerous. They all bunch together go find what the danger is. It's a Cape Cobra, one of the most venomous snakes where the group lives. One bite from this snake can cleary kill a meerkat so the group needs to be careful and cautious. Mickey faces the snake which expands it's hood hissing. The snake strikes at him but he quickly gets out of the strike range. The group begins the mob it and use spit calls telling it to go away. Finally the snake has had enough and retreats down a hole. Now that danger's passed the group gets back the resting. It's almost sunset so the group goes undergroud to sleep for the night. The next day the group gets up to bask in the sun the warm their small bodies. But all is not well, there's tension between the two males Danny and Peter. After the group is done basking and starts to forage for food all hell brakes loose. Peter attacks Danny and they get into an all out battle. Danny being older than him fights Peter to keep his right of being dominant male. Peter also refuss to lose so for a few minutes the two males keep fighting. Then all of a sudden Peter overpowers Danny and overthrows him. Peter is the winner and is now the new dominant male nd Kitty's mate. Danny having lost walks away no longer the dominant male. The group countiues the forage for insects, spiders and other things that they eat. After they're done they go back to the burrow and start cleaning and making new burrows. Bindi and Mickey are taking sentry to watch out for threats like a rival group or animals that could prey on them like birds of prey. They see the Embers war-dancing towards them so the group war dances back. Maddie is attacked by two Johnny 13 females while the dominant male Johnny is attacked by two other Johnny 13 meerkats. However the group sends it's reforcers. Grim and Billy along with Sandy and Dukey start to attack the two Johnny 13 meerkats. The Johnny 13 are intending to defennd their territory from the Embers. The Embers soon are outmatched and retreat. The Embers may have lost this time but next time they may get lucky.next time. In the wild losers could become winners and winners could become loses in the blinnk of an eye. Next Time on Meerkat Diaries: Three females get evicted Episode 3: The Ememy Within It's the late afternoon and the Johnny 13 have been out foraging most of the day. Most of the group is resting in the burrows minus three females. Terri, Misty and Mary Pat were evicted by Kitty two weeks ago and are now on the edge of the group's range. Two of them are resting while Misty is on sentry looking out for predators that see meerkats as prey. The reason Kitty evicted them was because she's pregnant with pups. Three females are better than one when evicted because at least two could rest while one looks out for predators but as the sun goes down Misty goes into the burrow with them for the night. Since Peter took dominance from Danny things have changed a bit. Peter has mating rights with the dominant female Kitty. Danny was the dominant male for almost a year but lost. He's now reduced to roving at other groups. At the Embers there are new pups to take care of. Born two months ago, these six pups are being babysat by Bubbles and Mandy. The pups are extremely playful and curious about the world around them. This and other future litters are needed because the group needs all the members it can. With litters like this the Embers can grow strong. After the rest of the group is back from a morning of foraging the two babysitters can relax. Meanwhile the three evicted females Terri, Mary Pat and Misty have been trying to rejoin the group but Kitty saw them and chased them off. It seems they are to be left out in the cold. It's the next morning at the Embers and the group are sunning themselves to warm their tiny bodies. The group will soon go foraging for food but for now are enjoying the sun. Meanwhile the three evicted Johnny 13 females May Pat, Misty and Terri are just getting up to warm themselves. The Johnny 13 have just started to get up. Kitty is pregnant with a new litter pups on the way. The group will go start foraging after they've warmed themselves in the sun. One of the evicted females Terri is on sentry duty while the other two females are foraging. This proves handy since they're evicted from the group. At the Johnny 13 the group has started foraging while Danny and Lesile are on sentry duty to watch for predators. Kitty will be giving birth to a new litter soon and when she does it's likely she may let the three evicted females back in the group to provide milk for her new pups. Next Time on Meerkat Diaries: Kitty gives birth to 4 pups and the three evicted females rejoin the group. Also the Johnny 13 encounter the Cobras over a battle for territory. Category:Meerkat Shows